<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be Loved by 100kr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118559">To be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr'>100kr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Wei and Wing Beifong travel to Republic City for a birthday trip with Team Avatar as their hosts/guides. Things get a little awkward for Wei as he remembers his heavy crush on Bolin that he thought for years went unrequited...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Wei (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been planning to write a chaptered fic for these two for some time now and I've finally gotten around to it. There will be miscellaneous side things in future chapters and it's tagged mature for later chapters as well.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei stared up at the ceiling. He really did not want to get out of bed that day. He wanted nothing more to just… hide away in darkness for the whole week. Though suddenly harsh sunlight flushed the entire room.</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, brother. We got to get ready, unless of course you forgot we get to go to Republic City this week!" Wing boasted excitedly. Wei just groaned, sitting up. His hair all fluffed out and in his face. Wing's grin was just as bright as the sun flooding in.</p>
<p>"Maybe we shouldn't go… After all, what if we're needed here? What if something happens? What if-" Wei's what-ifs were cut short by his brother. "Ah ah, no nervous rambles from you. We have talked about this trip for months! I know you are just as excited as I am. Unless…" Wing trailed off and tapped a finger to his chin, quizzically raising a brow. Wei just blankly stared back at him.</p>
<p>"Unless… You're clamming up because you know we are spending a whole week with Bolin." Wing said slyly, a small smirk tugging his lips. A faint heat ran over Wei's cheeks. "N-Not true! Bolin and all of his friends are going to be with us…!" He retorted. "Besides that, I don't even care. Bolin is just someone we know. Nothing else…" He said trying to affirm that to his brother but it sounded more like he was trying to affirm it to himself.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Sure." Wing of course wasn't buying what Wei was selling. "Anyway, get your legs in gear, they will be here any moment!" Wing protested. He was already ready. Dressed in a nice outfit mostly in black but with green accents. His hair freshly clean and parted -- he even had his bags packed. </p>
<p>Wei sighed, dragging himself out of bed. "I'm not doing anything until I take a shower." He grumbled as he headed off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Wei and Wing finished up eating their breakfast only minutes ago. They were ready to go and were just about to head outside with their bags to wait when their mother stopped them.</p>
<p>"Don't think you boys get to waltz out of here without saying goodbye to your mother." Suyin said as she walked up to them, a warm smile on her face. The twins turned around, smiling wide at her.</p>
<p>"Of course, mom!" Wei exclaimed. "We would never." Wing followed up. She tenderly held each of their cheeks in either hand. "Remember to keep each other safe, try not to bully each other too much and of course don't forget to have fun. But most importantly, I want you two to have an enjoyable birthday." Suyin said endearingly. It was hard to part with her baby boys. Sure they were hardly babies anymore but she still loves them so dearly. It took all of her will power and convincing from her other children to even let the twins go on this trip. They all assured her they will be fine though.</p>
<p>Soon, a voice called for the twins from outside. "Well, looks like our ride is here." "Don't worry mom we will be just fine." They said to Suyin while help took their bags for them. Wei went in for a hug before dragging Wing in as well. Suyin lightly laughed. "Alright you boys better get going before I change my mind~" she joked. "Right!" "We'll make sure to bring you back a nice souvenir too!" The two shouted before running outside.</p>
<p>Outside waiting for them was Asami's fancy airship. Of course this also meant inside was Asami herself, Korra, Mako and… Bolin. Wei felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of him. Oh feelings, don't start now, Wei would think to himself. They all waved and the twins boated the ship.</p>
<p>"You guys must be really excited to get out of Zaofu for a while, huh?" Asami said, smiling. "We are honored and thankful you all agreed to do this for us." Wei spoke on behalf of him and his brother. "It's nice to see you two again, you've gotten so tall." Korra spoke. There were no words from Mako, he seemed to have other thoughts on his mind but his gaze did settle on the twins for a few moments. Bolin on the other hand went up to the twins, putting his arms around their shoulders playfully pulling them close. </p>
<p>"Wow the Beifong twins, watch out Republic City!!" He laughed. Wing and the girls chimed in on the laughter while Wei tried not to have a mini panic attack at how close he was to Bolin. They haven't even left Zaofu yet and Wei could already tell this was going to be a long trip. He just hoped he could manage to get through it with no complications. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bolin and Mako led the twins to their apartment. "Thank you for letting us stay with you." Wing spoke. "Of course! It's no where near fancy as what you're used to but it's comfy!" Bolin replied happily. Wei was silent. While he was also appreciative of the brothers' generosity, he wished they would have booked a hotel or something. He didn't want to have to deal with his awkward feelings more than he needed to. But it's fine. At least he tried to assure himself of that. It's not easy having a crush on one person for years and that very person also be the ex of a sibling.</p>
<p>"Alright, this is it." Mako said dryly as he walked inside, the others following suit behind. "We only have one spare room and it's kind of small so you'll have to share a bed or something but…" Bolin went on, as he showed the twins to the room. He was carrying most of their stuff for them too. He went into the room, setting everything down by the bed. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Bolin!" Wing said excitedly, throwing the stuff he was carrying down. "Of course! Just let us know if you need anything. Oh- and don't forget we are all going out for dinner tonight!" Bolin spoke with a grin before heading towards the door. He glanced directly at Wei for a moment. Wei caught his gaze and he froze. Awkwardly he forced himself to look away and Bolin himself managed to look away as well. He then closed the door on his way out.</p>
<p>Wing was sitting on the bed, giving his brother a smirk. Wei looked over at him. "What? Don't look at me like that." He said with a hiss, trying to mask his embarrassment. Wing's smirk grew, "Whaaat? I'm not doing anything~"  he said before snickering. "Just shut up." Wei grumbled, setting his stuff down now. He couldn't stop thinking about that brief moment in which he and Bolin shared a steady gaze for the first time in so long. Wei sure hoped he wasn't as transparent as he felt. He didn't want to accidentally make things awkward for everyone...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins have a nice birthday dinner with their friends. Bolin and Wei both being obvious yet oblivious to eachother but their brothers are onto them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride to the restaurant was a bit awkward, for Wei at least. He spent most of it eyeing at the city scenery. It was just the boys, as Asami and Korra were already at the restaurant waiting for them. Wing was excitedly asking Mako and Bolin about different things on the way. Wei had almost fully zoned out that he didn't even realize they had arrived.</p><p>"Wei… Wei? Wei, are you coming?" Bolin's voice started to tune in causing Wei to come back into focus. He blinked, glancing over at Bolin. The other two had already gotten out of the car and Bolin had opened the door for Wei. He even had a hand out politely offering to help him out. Wei's cheeks turned a pale pink but he took Bolin's hand and got out of the car. </p><p>"Thanks…" Wei responded shyly but also embarrassed. Bolin just grinned widely and headed inside. Wei followed behind, quietly sighing to calm himself. Once inside the restaurant he put on a big smile. After all it was his birthday, and he felt happy to be celebrating it.</p><p>"There's the slow pokes!!" Wing exclaimed from the table. Bolin chuckled as he sat down next to Mako. Wei took his place next to Wing who affectionately punched his arm. Wei returned the gesture and grinned at him. </p><p>"I hope you don't mind the restaurant we picked." Asami spoke earnestly. </p><p>"Are you kidding, we love it!" Wing said, he tried his best not to be too loud but he was just so excited. "Right, Wei?" Wei nodded, "Yes, it's a beautiful place." He smiled genuinely. Meanwhile Bolin was gazing at Wei from his spot next to Mako. The happiness radiating from him was contagious as Bolin realized he was also grinning. Mako noticed the dopey look on his brother's face and he could recognize that look in an instant. He didn't say anything though… yet.</p><p>"So, is there anything you're most interested in doing while you guys are here?" Korra spoke up now.</p><p>"Honestly? I think we're just excited to get out of the house for once…" Wei replied. "For reasons that aren't life threatening of course." Wing added. They then laughed a bit. Wei could feel a pair of eyes on him and he glanced over to see they had belonged to Bolin. His cheeks warmed up again and he glanced down at the table. There was still a smile on his face but he was too shy to look back up at him again. Bolin hadn't looked away at all and he sighed wistfully.</p><p>***</p><p>After the group finished their dinner, they began to have small talk amongst themselves while they finished off their drinks. Wei on the other hand sat back in his seat staring into his half empty glass. Wing glanced over at him. He sensed something was bothering him so he leaned closer and whispered.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Wing asked with concern. Wei sighed through his nose and sunk down his seat a little more. "I'm fine…" Wei replied softly. He felt the unsure look his brother gave him. "Really, I'm good." He gave him a smile.</p><p>"I still don't believe you, but I won't push it." Wing sat back up before anyone got too suspicious of them. That's when he noticed Bolin wasn't at the table. He glanced around, soon finding Bolin somewhat in the distance. He had been stopped by a small group of girls who were all flirtatiously speaking with him. Immediately it struck him as what had Wei so down suddenly.</p><p>"Phew… I am so tired…" Wing commented. Mako looked over at him, "Are you ready to head back then?" He asked, though he seemed more ready than anyone else. Wing blankly stared at him for a moment before finally speaking again, "Ah… Yeah, I'm pretty beat. I think Wei is too." He then started to take out his wallet when Asami stopped him. </p><p>"That won't be necessary, it's covered." She smiled pleasantly. Wing looked at her in surprise, "Huh? Are you sure?" He felt really bad for having someone else pay for them, especially when he could've easily covered everyone at the table.</p><p>"Positive. Now you better go get some rest, that goes for you too, Mako." Asami continued. Mako looked like a busted assailant at her words, "Me? Of course…" He spoke before standing up. Soon Bolin had returned but he paused seeing his brother standing.</p><p>"We are heading home now." Mako said before awkwardly moving from the table. "I'll be in the car…" he didn't wait for a response before he headed out of the restaurant. Bolin just blinked in response, he figured his brother was probably just being overly antsy about...whatever. </p><p>The twins then both stood. "Thank you again." Wing spoke to Asami. "Yes, thank you." Wei added. Wing headed out now as well. Bolin watched him go before glancing at Wei. He smiled and held a hand out, "Ready?" He just wanted to be polite but he was hoping he also wasn't too obvious. However that was now the least of his worries as Wei just blatantly ignored him and the gesture. He followed after Wing quietly. Bolin was left standing there with his hand still in the air, awkwardly staring at the space Wei had been standing. Luckily the girls didn't notice and he quickly ran off, "Bye Asami! Korra!" He shouted as he hurried off.</p><p>"Shotgun!" Wing exclaimed as he hopped into the passenger's side of the car. Mako didn't seem to mind and just started up the car. Wei quietly got into the back seat. By the time Bolin caught up he noticed Wei was in the back and he just awkwardly stood there. Mako looked over, a dull look on his face.</p><p>"Come on, Bo. Stop standing around." Mako said, almost annoyed. "Right… Sorry…" Bolin apologized and hesitantly got into the back seat. He briefly stole a glance at Wei who was just looking the other way. Mako soon started driving off. Everyone was silent but at least it wasn't too awkward as it could be easily taken as everyone being tired.</p><p>***</p><p>Once back to the apartment complex Mako and Wing got out of the car, Bolin soon after. However they all three noticed Wei had fallen asleep and Wing laughed. </p><p>"Hey muscles, do you think you could carry my brother inside?" Wing said pointedly to Bolin who immediately froze up.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah. Totally. I can do that." Bolin nervously replied. His gaze shifted to look at the sleeping form of Wei. He somehow looked much smaller than he actually was. More soft, too… Bolin quietly exhaled, going over and gently picking up the younger man. Carefully cradling him in his arms he lifted him up. There was no response from Wei other than a tired mumble, his face laying against Bolin's chest.</p><p>Bolin's cheeks warmed up but he tried his best to keep his cool. He then started to carry him into the building, Wing holding the door open for them.</p><p>Mako had already went up to the apartment, going to his room to get ready for bed. Wing wasn't long inside as well, followed by Bolin. Wing went to the guest room, immediately peeling away his clothes. Bolin shuffled inside nervously.</p><p>"You can lay him on the bed, it's fine." Wing commented, looking at Bolin from the mirror.</p><p>"Right…" Bolin didn't look in Wing's direction, not wanting to seem rude for watching him undress or anything. He went over to the bed, gently setting Wei down onto the bed. Wei made an unsatisfied grumble, he may have been asleep but he could still sense he was in a warm and comfortable embrace. Bolin felt part of him crumble at that noise. He would've liked to cuddled him all night…</p><p>"Thanks." Wing spoke up, behind Bolin and in his pajamas. Bolin held back a yelp from the suddenness that had snapped him out of his thoughts. </p><p>"Of course! Good night!" Bolin exclaimed in a hushed tone as he shot straight up, edging around Wing before leaving the room. Wing raised a brow at that scene and rolled his eyes. He glanced down at Wei, "Hey, Dummy." He flicked Wei's forehead.</p><p>Wei woke up with a slight grunt, looking up at Wing with a glare. "Ow… What was that for…?" He asked as he sat up, hand over where he was flicked.</p><p>"We're in bed now, you might want to change." Wing said as he got up onto the bed.</p><p>"Ugh, you couldn't have just let me sleep…"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, were you dreaming about Bolin again?" Wing snickered.</p><p>Wei's face turned a bright red and he punched Wing in the shoulder, "Shut up." He then got up to change into his own pajamas. His face was still red but he smiled to himself at the thought of Bolin carrying him - though to his knowledge it was only a dream. After he got changed he flopped onto the bed.</p><p>Wei may have been down at the sight of Bolin talking to a group of girls earlier, but that wasn't enough to just cancel out the feelings he had for years. Tomorrow was a new day, and he was determined to make it worth something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter is kind of awkward,  I'm trying to set up for the next ones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new day, and Wei tries to find the confidence to tell Bolin his feelings but he encounters more road blocks when the group is visited by Opal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was morning and Bolin had prepared breakfast for himself, Mako and the twins. The smell had made Mako drag himself out of bed, despite having wanted to sleep in that morning. However the twins were still in bed.</p><p>"Go ahead and get yours, Mako, I'll get the twins." Bolin said with a grin as he went over to the door. He lightly knocked on it only for it to be opened some. He blinked but then hesitantly peaked in. He saw the twins in bed, still asleep. They were tangled together like a pair of cozy kittens and they looked so small and peaceful. Bolin couldn't help but smile at the scene, it was so cute. Soon though, Wing slowly opened his eyes. He saw a large figure in the door frame and started to grumble threateningly, holding Wei closer.</p><p>"Huh?- Take it easy, Wing, it's just me." Bolin said reassuringly, opening the door more so the light from the other room filtered in. Wing almost hissed at the light but he did see it was in fact Bolin. He carefully unwound himself from his brother, sitting up. His hair a fluffed out mess. Wei let out an uncontent noise when Wing moved but soon sat up as well, his own hair in a similar situation.</p><p>"I made breakfast if you two are hungry!" Bolin spoke excitedly. Wei quickly realized Bolin was there and he quickly turned his back to him. He didn't want Bolin to see his messy bed head and drowsy eyes. Although by the time he had done that, Bolin already walked away. </p><p>"Wei? Wei, he's gone." </p><p>"Shut up, I knew that!"</p><p>***</p><p>"So what do you guys want to do first?" Bolin asked while he, Mako, and the twins all got out of the car and began walking down the sidewalk.</p><p>"Hm… Shopping?" Wing suggested. "What about you, Wei?" He said as he looked over at his brother.</p><p>"...Shopping is fine…" Wei responded, seemingly lost in space. He was in the midst of thoughts - which were mostly about Bolin. He was really determined to grab his attention that day.</p><p>"Then I guess, we're shopping!" Bolin exclaimed. A less enthusiastic mumble was received from Mako..</p><p>The four made their way through several shops. Wing was primarily looking around for something to get his mom while Wei was still head in the clouds. As they walked out of their fifth shop there was a gasp from a woman. All four looked up in alarm but the twins soon grinned.</p><p>"OPAL!" They both shouted, pushing past Bolin and Mako to greet their sister.</p><p>"Wei! Wing! It's so nice to see you again!!" Opal said happily as she embraced her younger but taller brothers. The twins hugged her tightly but not too tightly. "We missed you so much…" They both said in sync again. </p><p>"I missed you both too… Oh hang on, happy birthday by the way!" Opal smiled at them. The twins looked almost in tears, but in a happy way. She lightly laughed and patted them. She then noticed Bolin standing awkwardly behind them. Bolin blinked in surprise once he was noticed and he looked away.</p><p>"Bolin? Nice to see you again too. Are you taking good care of my brothers?" She said courdually, going over to him. Wei watched the two. He knew they weren't dating anymore but Bolin would still get a little awkward around her every time. He was too far to hear exactly what they were talking about but she saw the way she'd gently touch his arm and smile at him as they spoke.</p><p>Wei found himself frowning the more he watched. Bolin smiling back at her, grinning his big stupid grin. Wei couldn't bare to look anymore. He should've known he still loves her… He could feel himself on edge of tears so he quickly began to walk away. Wing looked at him, confused. "Wei?" Wei then ran. Wing immediately became concerned and ran after him. The only person to notice was Mako but he didn't think anything of it.</p><p>Wei ran several blocks, unable to restrain his tears. "Wei!! Come back!!" Wing worriedly called out. Wei, vision blurred had ended up tripping the moment he turned around the corner. Wing hurried over to him. </p><p>"Wei!" He knelt down by his side, looking down at him with concern. Wei sniffled, turning over onto his side. He had a light scuff mark on his cheek and tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>"Leave me alone…" Wei quickly wiped tears away with the back of his hand. </p><p>"No way, man. What's wrong?" Wing persisted.</p><p>Wei sniffled again, curling up. "He… He doesn't like me… He doesn't want me. He never has…" He spoke, heartbreak thick in his words. Hearing his brother talk like this crushed Wing. He doesn't like seeing his brother so sad but there he was, on the ground and crying. "Wei…"</p><p>Wei choked up as he let himself cry more. He hurried his face into his hands. Wing frowned, gently pulling him up into his arms. He didn't know what to say to comfort him but he just held him. Caressing his hair in a similar manner to how their mom would have done when they were younger. Wei kept his face in his hands as he wept. </p><p>Eventually he calmed down enough to speak, slowly drawing his hands away. "...I think… I'm just going to need a few moments… You should get back to the others before they get suspicious.." he wiped his tears away.</p><p>"And leave you here? No way!" Wing detested.</p><p>"Please, I don't want to worry the others. I'll be fine, I promise." Wei weakly gave him a smile. Wing didn't look convinced but he sighed. "...Alright. Just meet up with us at the park, okay?" Wei nodded in response and Wing stood, helping Wei up as well.</p><p>Wing then started to hesitantly walk away, glancing back at his brother. He frowned but went back to the group.</p><p>"There's, Wing!" Opal exclaimed. "We were worried for a sec there, are you guys okay? Where's Wei?" Bolin added. </p><p>"Uhm… Yeah! He's fine. He just wanted to go solo for a bit. He'll meet us up again at the park though!" Wing grinned innocently. Bolin momentarily looked suspicious but soon smiled, "Alright, sounds good!" Wing quietly let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't busted.</p><p>***<br/>Wei quietly roamed through the streets, thinking about Bolin even when he tried not to. He felt so foolish for thinking the other liked him in any way. He ended up catching his reflection in a shop window and he blankly stared back. His eyes were still red from having cried so much and his expression was… well there wasn't one. Even a few hairs out of place, hanging limply over his forehead. He looked so… pathetic. He glanced away, not even wanting to look at himself.</p><p>When he glanced up he noticed someone run out from an alleyway, looking lost. Their gazes locked in on each other and the man moved in on him. Wei tensed up, feeling panic begin to brew inside.</p><p>"Can you help me? My name is Yunru." He spoke. His voice was quite deep for someone who looked lithe.</p><p>"Wei Beifong. What is it that you need…?" His panic started to fade away seeing Yunru wasn't a threat. "Though I don't know how helpful I can be, I'm not from here." He admitted honestly.</p><p>Yunru perked in interest. "Beifong? Are you related to Opal?" Wei's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes! She's my sister… Wait, are you an air bender?" </p><p>"Yes, and I'm looking for Opal." Yunru spoke. Wei couldn't help but feel suspicious though. Sure this guy looked like an Airbender, spoke polite like one would but yet… He felt like Opal would have mentioned she was out with other airbenders…</p><p>"Uhm… Well to be honest I don't know where she is right now…" at least he wasn't entirely wrong.  She could be anywhere by now. That's when the Airbender narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"It is imperative that I find her." Yunru's words came out more sharper. Wei's suspicion raised and he glared at the other. "Sorry, buddy. I don't know where she is. Good day…" He then turned clean around and began to walk away. However before he knew it, a gust of air knocked him off his feet and the next thing he knew he was practically levitating. "-H...Hey!" He didn't have much time to respond as he was then thrown up and over head of Yunru himself. </p><p>Wei grunted as he hit the ground, tumbling and sliding across the ground. He spit out dirt angrily before pushing himself up along with a chunk of the road, hurdling it toward Yunru. The airbender just sliced the rock in half with a quick blade of air. Wei prepared another rock but Yunru sent a spinning sphere of air whirling around Wei's head. He gasped in surprise, immediately dropping the rock.</p><p>Yunru menacingly walked closer toward him, "You have one last chance to tell me where Opal is."</p><p>"...Fat chance…" Wei muttered, trying to break free but the air moved too fast. </p><p>"Well I hope your visit with her was a pleasant one because it will be your last." Yunru began to bend the breath right out from Wei, having it circulate around with the rest of the air whipping around his head. Wei choked and gasped, suddenly feeling light headed. He fell to his knees, his hands trembling as he tried to reach up and claw at the air hopelessly. He couldn't even utter out a plea or cry for help. He grew more and more dizzy, he couldn't even keep Yunru in focus. So this is how it ends…</p><p>Across the street Bolin ran around the corner chasing after Pabu. "Wait, Pabu! What is-" he paused as he noticed a man Airbending violently against another man but wait… Wait, that was Wei.</p><p>"...Wei?!" Bolin shouted. "Let him go!" He charged across the street raising the earth underneath Yunru, sending him flying back. This caused Yunru to lose the vortex but he swiftly landed farther back. Wei collapsed on his side, coughing and wheezing tempestuously. Bolin ran over to Wei, immediately dropping to his knees and looking him over. "Wei… It's okay, I'm here." He then looked over at the Airbender, glaring.</p><p>Seeing as he had now caught the attention of one too many people and only more to come now, Yunru dipped before he could get caught. Bolin briefly watched him run off before turning his attention back to Wei who was gasping for air. "Oh, Wei…" He carefully pulled him into his lap. </p><p>Wei glanced up at Bolin. The older man was nothing but a big blur to his delirious eyes but he could vaguely recognize his voice, "B...Bo…" Seconds later he went limp in Bolin's arms, his gasping halted. </p><p>"Wei- Wait no…!" Bolin panicked and tears brimmed his eyes, holding him closer.</p><p>"Bolin!!! Bolin? Bo-" Was Mako's voice. He stopped, staring at the wreckage of the road and saw his brother holding Wei's limp body. Wing and Opal ran up behind Mako as they caught up and they both gasped. The three of them and Pabu ran over to join the other two.</p><p>"Bolin? What happened?" Mako questioned, remaining calm. Wing pushed past him, immediately dropping down on the ground to look over his brother in worry.</p><p>"I, I don't… I just followed Pabu and found this air bender?? Attacking Wei… I…" Bolin was too choked up to speak. Opal joined Wing and carefully checked Wei's vitals. </p><p>"He's still alive… but he's out cold." She affirmed. Wing aggressively wiped his welling tears away, "Wei, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone…" Opal put her hand on both Wing and Bolin's shoulders, smiling comfortingly, "He's going to be alright, he just needs some rest. She then looked at Bolin who just held Wei closer, burying his face against his chest. His muffled sobbing enough to get Mako to reassuringly pat his shoulder. "C'mon, Bo. Let's get him to the car so we can take him back to the apartment. Okay?" </p><p>Bolin didn't say a word. He slowly stood up, carrying Wei in his arms. Wei's paled face gently pressed against Bolin's chest. Mako caressed Bolin's back before they all headed back to the car. Opal on the other hand had to get back to the air temple but she asked that they keep her informed. Once to the car Bolin sat in the back, insisting that he hold Wei on the drive back, to which no one argued against.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wei informs the others about Yunru and Wing and Bolin have a talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The little scene at the beginning inbetween the squiggles ~~~ is supposed to be a flashback in case that was unclear.</p>
<p>I hope you like this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~<br/>Wei stood alone outside, staring up at the night sky while cool air gently blew. He was so nervous… However the metalbender smiled when he heard a "Hey!" pop up behind him. He turned to meet the dorky face of Bolin who was panting from having ran over.</p>
<p>"Bolin, did you… run over here?" Wei asked with light concern but he also seemed amused.</p>
<p>"I… Yeah. You said you wanted to talk and I didn't know how urgent it was and I didn't want to be late… Also I had to make sure Pabu was okay in the room by himself-"</p>
<p>"Bolin…" Wei grinned, "It's alright." Still smiling, he shyly looked away. </p>
<p>Bolin finally caught his breath and he walked up closer to Wei. "So, what did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Wei bashfully had his shoulder to him as he gathered his thoughts. "...Nothing important. I wanted to show you around the garden if that's okay…" </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure." Bolin agreed, though he seemed a bit unsure. Wei however grinned in excitement, "Great!" The young metalbender then began to show him around the grounds.          More so enjoying Bolin's presence and asking him about what it was like in Republic City. Bolin would happily tell him about his time as a probender, and how he was even a big time mover star. Wei just quietly listened to him, grin on his face and a bright gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p>While they walked, Wei took one of the meteorites and began to mindlessly form it into different shapes while they spoke. Their conversation seemed to last for a while before the two finally sat down on a bench.</p>
<p>"Your life is so exciting, Bolin…" Wei commented, he was albeit a little jealous but still amazed. </p>
<p>"You're pretty cool yourself. I mean, you are a metalbending prodigy, you're soooo good at it! Also you seem pretty cool to hang out with too." Bolin replied. He glanced over at Wei who leaned on him lightly. There was a moment of silence before Bolin sharply inhaled. </p>
<p>"Welp, I should be getting to bed… Opal is leaving tomorrow to start her air bending training and I think it is good we all get some rest." Bolin said awkwardly as he stood up. Wei blinked in surprise and glanced up at him, still holding onto the meteorite. </p>
<p>"Oh, uhm, alright…" Wei replied softly. </p>
<p>Bolin seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him even while backing away, "Nice talking to ya, goodnight, Wing!" He said before hurrying off.</p>
<p>Wei froze and stared at the spot the earthbender was just standing in. Just when he thought things were going so well just then… Bolin calls him by the wrong name. Embarrassed, Wei just slumped back against the bench, staring at the small space rock in his hand.<br/>~~~</p>
<p>Wei slowly opened his eyes. His body was sore, his throat was dry, and whatever it was he was laying on didn't do him any favors. </p>
<p>"Ugh…" He winced as the first thing he saw was bright artificial lighting. "Where am I…?" His voice was a bit raspy as he spoke and he slowly sat up. He glanced around, slowly starting to piece together his surroundings before putting together he was back at the apartment. He sighed but then he noticed Bolin's form on the floor by the couch, the side of his body pressed against the couch.</p>
<p>"Bolin?"</p>
<p>"Wei?!" Wing's voice sounded from the kitchen and he hurriedly bound out into the living room. The commotion made Bolin groan and shift.</p>
<p>"Wing? What happened…?" Wei asked. </p>
<p>"You're okay!!- I swear if you ever worry me like that again I will kill you myself." Wing said the last part as a half joke but in a serious tone. </p>
<p>"Jeez, okay, Mom." Wei rolled his eyes with a light laugh. Wing laughed as well now that he knew Wei was okay enough to joke again.</p>
<p>The twins glanced over as Bolin fully woke up now. "Oh- Wei…! You're up!" He nervously stood and looked him over, "Are you okay? Can you breathe? Can you move?"</p>
<p>Wei grunted, giving him the Classic Beifong Glare just before turning his head away. Bolin looked confused and worried, not knowing what to do. Mako snaked out of his room when he heard voices and immediately got to the point.</p>
<p>"Wei, who was this guy or whoever?" He asked sternly. </p>
<p>"...Huh? What guy?"  Wei turned his attention to Mako now.</p>
<p>"The man who tried to attack you? Bolin said he nearly killed you. What did he look like?" Mako went on.</p>
<p>Wei was genuinely confused but he glanced down in thought. He tried to call back to his last memory. He could remember running away from the group earlier… then he remembered the man - and why he attacked.</p>
<p>"Opal!!" Wei blurted out, starting to jump off the couch. </p>
<p>"Woah, easy there!" Wing took Wei by the shoulders, carefully pushing him back down. </p>
<p>"No, you don't understand, he was after Opal!" </p>
<p>"Who??" Mako interjected. </p>
<p>"Uhm… He was an airbender… He was kind of tall? Not very muscular… Bald- Oh! He said his name was Yunru!" Wei described. </p>
<p>"Right, okay. Are there any other defining features and did he say what he wanted with Opal?"</p>
<p>"Hm… I guess he did have a scar or something on his neck? And no, the asshole did not say what he wanted with Opal. But if I see him again-" Wei started to lay a threat but Wing stopped him.</p>
<p>"No offense, but he almost killed you. As your brother I am not letting you see that man again."</p>
<p>"But!- Opal…" Wei said with worry.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll radio Beifong and get an APB out for this guy." Mako wasted no time and headed straight for his room. </p>
<p>"See, Mako is going to have aunt Lin take care of it…" Wing said reassuringly. He tried not to be visibly worried, for Wei's sake.</p>
<p>Wei sighed. He wanted to assist in finding this guy but he knows his aunt is very skilled at what she does. "Alright…" He and Wing both fell silent. Bolin looked between the twins and spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Uhm, so, I'm going to go ahead and make dinner now… Is there anything special you want…?" He asked them both but looked directly at Wei. Wei just made an annoyed growl, getting up off the couch. </p>
<p>"I'm going to lie down in bed." Wei huffed out, storming off to the room. Wing quietly watched, not saying a word. He could recognize a tantrum anywhere. Bolin, however, looked visibly distraught.</p>
<p>"Is he okay…? Is it something I said?" Bolin asked Wing worriedly. Wing gave him a blank stare and a raised brow.</p>
<p>"...I'm sure he's fine...I'll go start dinner…" Bolin awkwardly shuffled into the kitchen. Wing stood in the now empty living room in silence. He remembered before the whole almost getting killed thing, Wei was upset because he had saw Opal and Bolin interact in a way that could've been perceived as flirtatious. However, Wing is no fool, and he can tell whenever Bolin is trying to flirt with Wei.</p>
<p>Wing went into the kitchen, leaning against the end of the counter with his arms crossed. Bolin had been in the process of chopping up vegetables when he noticed Wing standing there.</p>
<p>"Oh. Hey, Wing. I decided to make soup-"</p>
<p>"Listen here, big boy. I love my brother too damn much to see him get hurt physically - or emotionally." Wing started to say in a threatening tone.</p>
<p>Bolin became nervous, glancing back down at his vegetables. "...Understandable… No brother would want to see their sibling go through that pain…" </p>
<p>"No. You are not putting on your little dumb facade with me. I know you and Opal were a thing, and now you're trying to move in on Wei. All I'm saying is don't hurt him and we won't have a problem."</p>
<p>Bolin then stopped with the chopping. He stared down the cutting board, sweat beading down his forehead. "Wing…"</p>
<p>Wing said nothing, wanting to hear whatever Bolin tried to rebuttal with.</p>
<p>Bolin sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Wing. "Listen, it's not what you think… I'm not wanting to get with Wei like he's second best pick of choice meat." He said in a serious tone. "I genuinely...Really like him… I just don't know how to tell him or when would be the right time…" He now sounded pained. He felt so bad that Wing thought he was trying to 'play the field' as one might say.</p>
<p>"It wasn't this hard for you to pick up my sister." Wing said quite harshly. </p>
<p>Bolin bit his lip. "...Yes, you're right. I had the confidence with Opal because I had encouragement from Mako. I don't even think Mako knows how I feel about Wei… and to be honest with you, it took me a while to realize my feelings for him myself." He responded awkwardly, looking down now.</p>
<p>Wing kept eyeing him up but eased up on the glare.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off this way, I swear. I… I even talked to Opal earlier just before you and Wei had run off. I told her how I felt about Wei and I asked if she'd mind if I were to ask him out… She was cool with it and I felt so happy…" He paused. "...I just want the moment to be perfect. I want it to feel right, because I don't want to mess it up." Bolin glanced over at Wing. "I care about Wei so much…" He smiled a dumb smile. The smile of a man in love. </p>
<p>Wing was staring at him, seemingly blank before he had to turn away as he was starting to get emotional. "...Damn it Bolin…" he had his back turned toward him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>Bolin looked at him, confused. He heard a faint sniffle from the twin and raised a brow, "Are you crying?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not! You and your stupid onions…"</p>
<p>"Actually I'm cutting carrots-"</p>
<p>"Gah!" Wing tossed his hands into the air before walking out, leaving Bolin all the more confused. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wei had been laying in the bed, thinking about how he was nearly killed. He was embarrassed and angry that he was taken down so quickly. Then those thoughts were interrupted by ones of Bolin again. Wei huffed, turning on his side.</p>
<p>"He doesn't want me… Why can't I just accept this?" He mumbled to himself. After a moment he let out a frustrated grumble. "He's so dumb! Why did I have to catch feelings for a big stupid idiot…" He turned over to his front now, clutching a pillow and pushing his face into it. After a few moments he rolled back onto his side, mumbling, "I'm the idiot…"</p>
<p>Wing then came into the room, fanning his face with his hand. Wei looked confused and concerned, sitting up.</p>
<p>"Wing? Are you cr-"</p>
<p>"It's the onions!" Wing exclaimed. </p>
<p>Wei's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay…"</p>
<p>"Ugh, sorry. I just need to sit down." Wing spoke and with that he went to the bed and sat down on the end. Wei looked over at him before moving over. He leaned against his back, setting his chin on Wing's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Some week this is turning out to be, huh?" Wei mumbled.</p>
<p>Wing stared at the floor, mulling over his conversation with Bolin. "It really was… but who knows, maybe it will get better…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei woke up the next morning stretched out across Wing's chest. His stomach yelled at him and now he regretted skipping out on whatever dinner Bolin had made last night. He groaned, not wanting to move. Wing was laying on his back, his arms spread out to either side and he lightly snored. Wei carefully moved off his brother then off the bed. </p><p>Just as Wei was about to leave the room he heard Bolin yawn loudly and pabu squeaking wanting to be fed. Wei sighed, he too wanted to be fed but he was very conflicted about interacting with Bolin… Soon, an idea hit him. He glanced back at Wing who was still firmly asleep. He sighed quietly, going over to the mirror.</p><p>Wei gazed at his reflection, his hair disheveled from his normal neat parting. He fluffed it up with his hand before starting to direct the parting in the opposite direction. Wei grumbled in annoyance as his hair defied against him - stubborn much like he was. He eventually managed to get it to go how he wanted. </p><p>"Ah… the shirt…" Wei commented softly, knowing it was the same one he had on yesterday. He carefully took it off, looking at his reflection again. He could easily be mistaken for Wing now, which is exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Wei quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. His hair was making him feel… unbalanced which in turn made him irritated but he tried to remain calm. He went into the kitchen nonchalantly, pretending not to notice Bolin.</p><p>Bolin was sitting at the table reading through the newspaper while sipping his coffee. Pabu was working on a dish of food he'd been given. Bolin heard Wei's hushed footsteps, glancing up he noticed something was different. At first glance he looked like Wing but Bolin knew for a fact that was Wei. He quizzically raised a brow, not sure why Wei would change his hair but he was also mildly distracted by Wei's bare torso…</p><p>"Food?" Wei spoke up, he had felt Bolin gawking at him so he knew he had been seen. </p><p>"Ah-" Bolin blinked as he came back into focus. "Uhm- Oh right. I can make something… if you want…" He spoke, diverting his eyes directly into the mug out of embarrassment. </p><p>"Please, thanks." Wei spoke. He leaned against the counter, watching Pabu now.</p><p>"...Is your brother still in bed?" Bolin asked, finally mustering the courage to look away from the coffee and stand up.</p><p>"Yes. Wei is asleep." Wei responded coldly. Bolin looked at him confused but soon he realized Wei was doing the twin swap thing… at least he thought it would be a common thing twins did. Nonetheless he thought it was cute and he played along.</p><p>"Right. So anything in particular you want?" Bolin asked, smiling at him. </p><p>Wei glanced up at him, "I don't know… Anything is fine…" He noticed Bolin's smile and was relieved to see his little plan working.</p><p>"You got it." Bolin's smile turned into a grin and he set his paper down, walking over to the counter. "...Aren't you cold?" He commented, trying hard not to look anywhere on Wei but his face.</p><p>"No." Wei replied simply, however he did cross his arms to his chest.</p><p>"If you say so…" Bolin then started to get things out to start preparing something. Wei didn't move, even if he was in the way. Bolin would nervously fumble around him to get whatever he needed. Once he started putting ingredients together he spoke up, "...So Mako headed out, by the way."</p><p>"He did? Why?" Wei asked curiously. </p><p>"He decided to help out on the case trying to find this airbender. So, it looks like it will just be me, you, and your brother today." Bolin informed.</p><p>"Aw, how sweet of him." Wei said, glancing down at the floor.</p><p>"Oh yeah… It's too bad Wei is asleep…" Bolin spoke, focusing on his task. </p><p>Wei perked up, looking at him, "Why's that?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing…" </p><p>"...Tell me…"</p><p>"Mmm, nah, I'll just wait 'til he wakes up…" Bolin kept his eyes on his task and tried not to smile, knowing he was getting to Wei.</p><p>Wei slid close to Bolin, practically leaning on him, "Tell me, Bolin…" He tried to sound threatening.</p><p>Bolin tensed up, Wei was standing so close, looking like that and being adorable with his cute little game. "...Ah… Well… it's just for Wei only…" </p><p>Wei then pouted, "Well he's asleep, so tell me." He persisted, leaning closer.</p><p>Bolin nervously stared down the food before taking his spoon and pushing it into Wei's mouth. Wei blinked in surprise at the motion, moving back. Bolin took the spoon away, watching Wei in silence. </p><p>"What- Woah, what is that?? It's so good…!" Wei exclaimed, he was in awe at the taste.</p><p>"...Rice pudding." Bolin said, staring at Wei. The expression the younger man had was just so cute but he was also in disbelief that he just shoved food into his mouth like that.</p><p>"Give…!" Wei practically lunged at Bolin.</p><p>"Ah-!" Bolin quickly came to focus and held the bowl up out of Wei's reach. "Easy there, no need to go feral…!" Bolin laughed. Wei pressed up against Bolin's front, reaching up trying to reach the bowl. </p><p>"Gimmie!" </p><p>"Wei, come on…" Bolin was still laughing at Wei's eagerness to grab the bowl that he didn't even realize what he said at first. </p><p>Wei paused, he definitely heard what Bolin said. "...What?"</p><p>Bolin looked at him, easing up now that Wei wasn't viciously coming for the bowl. He then realized he said 'Wei'. He smiled at him, "Oh come on, Wei, I knew it was you the whole time." He smiled softly at him.</p><p>Wei stared at him for a moment before slowly moving backward. "...You did?"</p><p>"Of course, silly. You are so much more different from Wing than just hair styles." </p><p>Wei had a soft expression on his face, looking at Bolin. </p><p>"Anyway, you must be starving the way you attacked me," Bolin chuckled, lowering the bowl and starting to put some in a separate one for Wei.</p><p> </p><p>Wei ate the delicious breakfast but he couldn't help but continue mulling over how Bolin knew he wasn't Wing.</p><p>"Well, now that you've eaten I can tell you."</p><p>Wei looked up, "...Huh?"</p><p>"Remember, I wanted to tell you something?" Bolin said, smiling.</p><p>"Oh, right!"</p><p>"...Follow me?" Bolin took their empty bowls, set them in the sink, and headed out of the kitchen. Wei curiously watched him but followed after a moment. Bolin headed to his own room, going in and waiting for Wei. Wei could feel his pulse begin to race, he had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"Sit." Bolin gestured to the foot of the bed. His face was turned aside for the most part so Wei couldn't read the other's expression but he did as told. He watched Bolin go to his dresser to grab something. "...Close your eyes." </p><p>Wei felt his face heat up, embarrassed he looked down but he closed his eyes like he was asked. Bolin grabbed a box from the dresser, coming back to the bed. He sat down next to Wei, exhaling quietly. </p><p>"Okay, you can open your eyes." Bolin said, holding up the box.</p><p>Wei didn't know what he was expecting, he panicked as many different thoughts raced through his mind but he turned his head to face him, slowly opening his eyes. Bolin was shyly looking away, cheeks red. Wei noticed the box. It was clearly a gift box, green in colour with a sparkly silver coloured bow on top.</p><p>"What's this…?" Wei asked, looking between the box and Bolin.</p><p>"For you… A birthday present…" Bolin replied, still looking away.</p><p>Wei felt his face warm up more and he took the box from him. Setting the box in his lap, he slid the top off, setting it aside. When he looked into the box he saw what appeared to be two bracelets. They were cuff bracelets similar to the metal ones he and Wing wear typically but they were black and not made of metal.</p><p>"Oh…" Wei picked them up, looking them over. Bolin finally looked over at him, watching him inspect them.</p><p>"Do you like them?" Bolin asked shyly.</p><p>"They're so pretty…" Wei spoke softly, still looking the bracelets over.</p><p>"I made them myself…! With lava rock! I know I can't bend metal so I figured I'd try this-"</p><p>"I love them." Wei soon smiled. He looked up at Bolin, smiling even more. Bolin smiled back, happy to know Wei liked the gift.</p><p>"May I put them on you?" </p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>Bolin's smile grew and he took the bracelets from him. Slowly and gently he put one on each of Wei's wrists. Wei quietly watched, smile on his face. After Bolin finished he gazed into Wei's eyes and the two silently stared at each other. Neither of them seemed to realize how close their faces were. </p><p>Bolin slowly raised a hand up, moving it toward Wei's face. Neither of them broke gaze but Wei felt his feelings flutter around inside him the closer Bolin's hand got. He then closed his eyes, anticipating the hand to cusp his face. Bolin's hand lingered near his face but he started to freeze up. After a moment of hesitation, Bolin opted to run his hand through Wei's hair. Gently he pushed the parting to go the correct way but he took his time, enjoying the softness of Wei's hair.</p><p>Wei opened his eyes to look into Bolin's just as he pulled his hand away.</p><p>"...Uhm… Fixed it…" Bolin managed to say. Wei didn't know how to respond so he just looked away. </p><p>Bolin was upset with himself, he had the perfect chance to… well he had the chance to do many things but instead he just fixed the metalbender's hair. Mentally scolding himself he awkwardly stood up. "Well… Once Wing wakes up, maybe we can continue the shopping we were all doing…!" He laughed nervously in attempts to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>"Sure…" Wei quietly spoke. He stood up, walking out of the room. Bolin watched him go and then groaned. "Arggh… Why am I so stupid…" Bolin grunted, hitting himself in the forehead with his fist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter was going to be longer but i decided to split it off so chapter 6 will probably be soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolin takes the twins out for shopping and lunch. What could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost noon when Bolin and the twins headed out of the complex to continue their shopping from yesterday. There was an awkward silence between Wei and Bolin as they walked, which Wing quickly picked up on.</p><p>"So… I'm thinking of getting some new shoes… What about you guys?" Wing spoke up, trying to get some conversation going. However, the other two didn't respond at all. "...Uhh, maybe get something for lunch later…?" There was still no response from either of them. Wing glared at both of them with an unamused pout.</p><p>Eventually they came across a shop Wing looked interested in so he split from them to go inside. Bolin and Wei paused, watching him go. Hesitantly, they both followed behind. Wing eagerly looked around the store. It seemed more like a gift shop, having different kinds of tacky trinkets and knickknacks. There was then a small section toward the back that Wing wandered off to. He started laughing to himself when he noticed the merchandise was from Bolin's NukTuk movers. He grabbed a couple items and went to the counter. Meanwhile Bolin was quietly watching Wei inspect the post card rack. </p><p>"Wei! Check it out, I got you something!" Wing exclaimed as he ran back to them. Wei looked up and over at Wing who was suddenly right in front of him.</p><p>"Oh- What is it?" Wei asked curiously. Wing grinned, handing him a shirt and plush toy. "Uhh…" Wei didn't expect those to be the items but he soon noticed the plush resembled Bolin. He silently stared at it before holding up the light blue shirt and seeing Bolin in full Nuktuk costume on the shirt. He had no words.</p><p>"Well? Aren't you going to put it on?" Wing asked, grin still stretched wide across his face. Bolin couldn't see what was going on so he stood there and listened. Wing gave Wei a sad pouty look, wanting him to wear the gift. Wei awkwardly looked off to the side. </p><p>"Uhhm… Yeah… Sure…" Wei finally said, his face getting red from embarrassment. He slowly slipped the shirt on over the black long sleeve one he was already wearing. Wing cheered loudly once his brother put the shirt on. </p><p>"Yay! I'm so glad you love it!" Wing shouted. Wei noticed other patrons of the store starting to look over at them and he turned his head. "Yes, thanks, can we go now…" Wei said in a quiet tone.</p><p>Wing laughed and pulled Wei out of the store. Still confused, Bolin followed them. When they were out of the store Bolin peaked at Wei's shirt and the doll he held, causing him to immediately sputter and squeak. The twins both looked over at him in confusion and concern.</p><p>Bolin awkwardly looked away, "Y'know what?! I'm absolutely famished! Let's get some food!" He said, desperately attempting to mask his awkwardness… but failed. Wing grinned, "Food sounds great!"</p><p>*** <br/>It took almost an hour to decide on a place to eat before the three finally settled in a cute and small restaurant. Wei and Wing sat next to each other in a booth while Bolin sat across from them. His eyes setting on himself that was on a cheap screen printed novelty t shirt… and Wei of all people was wearing it…</p><p>"So what's good here?" Wing asked, knowing Wei was probably going to be quiet again. Bolin didn't register that he was being spoken to until a moment later.</p><p>"Right- The dumplings are good. The noodles too!" Bolin answered. </p><p>"Yum, sounds good. Let's all get that." Wing said just before he elbowed Wei.</p><p>"Sure…" Wei responded, looking down at his Nuktuk plush. Bolin nodded in understanding, going up to the counter to place their order.</p><p>Wing then punched Wei in the shoulder. "Stop." Wei retorted, not even bothering to look at him. </p><p>"Dude… you're bumming me out." Wing sounded concerned though.</p><p>"I'm fine." Wei tried to reassure him. Wing quietly looked him over, taking note of the new bracelets he wore. He was about to question them but Bolin came back to the table, sitting down. </p><p>"Alright, food's ordered!" Bolin grinned.</p><p>Wing smiled in response and leaned back in his seat. There was an awkward silence between them again. It lasted until their food was brought out to them. Three bowls of noodles and a large plate of dumplings. Wing perked up excitedly. </p><p>"It all looks sooo good…" Wing commented, wasting no time getting started. Bolin normally would've done the same but he worriedly looked over at Wei. Things have been awkward ever since that moment in the bedroom that morning…</p><p>"Wei, try a dumpling, they're amazing I promise." Bolin said with a grin. Wei didn't respond. Mostly because he zoned out by then, mindlessly fumbling with small-Bolin's little hair curl.</p><p>"...Wei?" Bolin asked, he didn't want to push him but he was also worried about him. Seeing there was no response again, he used his chopsticks to take a dumpling, holding it over to Wei. The twin noticed something enter his peripheral vision and he glanced up.</p><p>"Go on, it's good." Bolin said encouragingly. Wei looked at him then at the dumpling. Part of him wanted to lean forward and take the dumpling with his mouth but his conflicted feelings were rising again.</p><p>"Get that out of my face." Wei responded harshly. He didn't mean to sound that way, but he genuinely didn't realize that's how it came off. That is, until Bolin whimpered like a kicked puppy, slowly withdrawing his hand. Wing just looked at Wei, astonished. </p><p>Frustrated with himself and the situation, Wei growled and got up from the booth, tossing the doll down and storming off. Bolin and Wing watched in stunned silence. Wei went outside to try and calm down, however he could feel himself starting to get choked up.</p><p>Not long after he came outside did it start to rain. Wei didn't seem phased by it as he stood there trying not to cry. He hated crying. So much. The rain began to pour harder, thunder booming in the distance. Moments later, it was Bolin who came out of the restaurant to check on him. He glanced around hoping the metal bender hadn't run off but he saw him standing there on the sidewalk. </p><p>"Wei, there you are!" Bolin went up to him worriedly. </p><p>"Go away!" Wei lashed out, turning away from him. This time he was harsh because the one thing he hated more than crying was other people watching him cry.</p><p>"I… I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if you were okay… You're really worrying me… Is there something wrong?-" Bolin stammered. </p><p>Wei growled in annoyance but he couldn't take his emotions anymore. He spun around and glared up at him. "Do you still have feelings for Opal?!" He hissed.</p><p>Bolin's eyes widened in surprise. "...Opal? No, of course not.  We're still friends but…"</p><p>"But what, Bolin? You still love her don't you??" Water ran down his face and Bolin couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears.</p><p>Bolin was silent. He gazed at Wei softly. He was so hopelessly in love with Wei but there he was getting accused of being in love with Opal again. "...No…" Bolin spoke finally. He wished he could just out right tell Wei his true feelings, but he was so scared and nervous of messing things up.</p><p>"Then what is your deal? You sure as hell looked in love with her yesterday." Wei spat out.</p><p>"...Wei…" Bolin couldn't seem to say anything else. He couldn't even feel the cold hard pelting rain anymore. Focused only on Wei, feeling the anger and sadness the other radiated. </p><p>"What? What do you have to say?" Wei said just as moody as before. </p><p>"I…" Bolin began to fumble his hands together. "...I don't feel that way about her anymore. I told her I was moving on and she was just really happy for me…"</p><p>Wei still glared harshly at him but his words seemed to have mildly settled him. He could tell there was something Bolin wasn't telling him, though.</p><p>Bolin fought with himself more, but before he could say anything else, two men were running toward them. He yelled out in surprise, "Wei, watch out!"  He shouted before shoving him out of the way. The two men would've ran right into Wei had Bolin not shoved him, however they skidded to a stop as one man recognized Bolin. Bolin gasped when he realized that the one man was the same airbender who nearly killed Wei.</p><p>"You…?!" Bolin exclaimed. He was about to attack him however Yunru blasted him back with a gust of air. Meanwhile Wei coughed as he got back up. He then noticed Yunru and the other man. Great, just what he needed right now.</p><p>"Oh, the Beifong kid. Zian, grab him!" Yunru ordered, turning his attention to Bolin now.</p><p>A crooked grin tugged at Zian's lips.</p><p>"With pleasure…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wei, Wing, and Bolin get into a fight with the air bender who had been looking for Opal and his partner, a water bender named Zian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei was momentarily befuddled from having been pushed down. One minute he was angry and yelling at Bolin, the next he was getting stared down by some schmuck with a gnarly grin. </p>
<p>The rain continued to pelt down hard. Bolin tried to get to Wei but was pushed back by Yunru's bending. Wei watched them in the corner of his eye, trying to not look away from the man creeping closer.</p>
<p>Suddenly the man who's name was apparently Zian, began to manipulate the rain around him. Wei glared, quickly realizing he was a water bender. He then jumped out of the way as ice shards were hurdled right at him. They pierced through the air and crashed into the wall behind where Wei was just standing. Zian turned to face Wei again, firing off more shards. Wei quickly raised a wall of rock to shield himself. Before he knew it though, icey water was used to slice that rock right in half. </p>
<p>Wei did not have time to process as Zian hopped onto the broken rock and grabbed Wei by the shirt. He lifted him up, hopping off the rock and forcefully shoved him against the side of the building. Wei wheezed breathlessly, grimacing at the water bender. Zian coated his free arm in jagged ice, pointing the sharp tip directly at Wei's throat.</p>
<p>"Remember, Zian, we need him alive. For now." Yunru called back while still keeping Bolin from getting closer to Wei. All the ruckus going on, Wing finally came out of the restaurant. To his surprise he saw the fight but mostly he saw his brother in a tight spot.</p>
<p>"Wei!" Wing hurriedly ran over to him and Zian. The water bender waved his icey arm, making the water that the soaked ground under Wing turn into flat ice, making him slip and fall. While Zian did this though, Wei raised his feet up, pushing Zian off him with a quick kick to the gut. Zian snarled in annoyance, sliding back. Wei quickly went over to help Wing up.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see, there's two of you…" Zian grinned, tilting his head to either side, it popping each time. Wing looked over at Zian and then at Wei.</p>
<p>"What is going on? Who is that??" Wing said after he managed to regain his footing, letting go of Wei's hands.</p>
<p>"Uhm, no time for that-" Wei started but was interrupted by thick ice moving in on them. The twins jumped off to the side. With just an exchange of glances and a nod, the twins started to work in unison. They'd kick up rocks and punch them in Zian's direction. Zian would knock the rocks back easily with water whips but the twins began to chuck the rocks faster and bigger.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bolin was getting frustrated with Yunru. Each attack he made was only swiftly avoided or pushed back at him. If it weren't for the rain, he would've lava bended this obnoxious air bender to the ground. At least that's what Bolin's anger told him. </p>
<p>"Ugh, what do you even want from us?!" Bolin groaned in frustration. </p>
<p>"It doesn't concern you, you're just in the way." Yunru answered simply. Bolin made an annoyed grunt and cracked his knuckles, getting ready to prep the biggest rock to chuck at him - until he heard one of the twins yell out. He felt his body turn ice cold, trying not to think the worst and his gaze casted over to where Zian and the twins were.</p>
<p>Zian had Wing held up in mid air inside a big sphere of water. Wei was the one who yelled out. </p>
<p>"NO!" Wei growled, yanking his necklace off and bending it into a sharp cone. He then sent it right toward Zian. The water bender had been focusing on keeping all that water and Wing suspended that he barely had time to react. He opted to drop the water and Wing in favor of dodging the sharp metal that would have impaled him otherwise. </p>
<p>Wing fell to the ground, coughing, his hair fallen over his eyes. Wei ran over to him, kneeling down to check if he was okay. Zian glared at the twins, "I could kill you both right now and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it."</p>
<p>Bolin had been frozen in place as he watched only to be knocked back into a car by a large gust of wind. "Zian, switch with me!" Yunru said as he ran toward their direction. Zian made a disgruntled huff but hurriedly ran toward Bolin.</p>
<p>Wei scowled at Yunru, protectively covering Wing. Yunru just barely raised his hand before Wei punched the ground, making it rise underneath Yunru in attempts to blast him away. However the air bender jumped up before it could and he landed nearby.</p>
<p>"Come with us willingly and this can stop." Yunru spoke.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not!" Wei hissed.</p>
<p>"It would be easier on all of us if you cooperate." </p>
<p>Wei just growled and tried to blast him back with a rock again - to no avail. Yunru grinned and gave a hand sign to Zian while keeping his eyes directly on the twins. </p>
<p>Zian grinned at the hand sign and moved in on Bolin, who was watching them trying to find a good time to strike. Seeing Zian move closer, Bolin glared and punched a rock his way. Ice struck the rock, cracking it in half as Zian kept walking toward him unphased. Bolin backed away slowly, throwing another rock. He got the same result, frustratingly. Zian cocked his head to the side smugly, forming ice sharda from the rain.</p>
<p>Bolin had a focused look on his face. He continued to back away but soon he jumped up and toward Zian, making the ground crack and split once he landed. Zian jumped and skidded to the side, now aiming all his shards and shooting them off toward Bolin. All while he didn't realize the lava that now circled around him. The rain caused the lava to start cool which caused steam to rise around Zian. Focused on that, Bolin couldn't avoid all the ice shards.</p>
<p>Shards sliced at Bolin's cheek, arms, and legs as he fell to the ground with a grunt. Jumping out from the steam was Zian who had formed ice around his arm once again. Bolin winced at the stinging, cold pain that shards left him. He glanced up, seeing Zian coming toward him so he tried to push himself up. Zian pressed the sharp tip of his ice arm to Bolin's back.</p>
<p>"Stay down."</p>
<p>Wei watched in worry while still staying close to Wing. He then glared up at Yunru, "Call him off!" He ordered. </p>
<p>Yunru chuckled, "Aw, the infant has a demand?" He held up his hand, ready to give his partner another command, smirking down at the twins.</p>
<p>"Let him go!" Wei was ready to pounce but he was afraid of what the next signal would be.</p>
<p>"I told you, cooperate and this can stop." Yunru spoke again. Soon a beat up looking truck rolled up and a guy hollered out the window.</p>
<p>"Yunru! Where have you been you didn't come to the meet up place so I got worried-" He then noticed the twins on the ground and Bolin over by Zian.</p>
<p>"Unexpected hold up, but I'm working on it." Yunru replied. He then turned his attention back to the twins. Wing had sat up himself now but didn't move much else.</p>
<p>"Come willingly, we'll leave your friend alone and Opal too. How's that?" Yunru said charmingly, trying to haggle a deal with them. The twin's eyes widened and they looked at eachother. </p>
<p>Wing leaned in and whispered to his brother, "Do you think we can trust that…?" Wei looked down in thought, "I'm not sure…"</p>
<p>Hearing the whole conversation, Yunru chimed in, "I am a man of my word. We will leave your friend there alone unharmed and we will stop hunting down your sister."</p>
<p>The twins looked at eachother again. Bolin nervously watched from his position but seeing the brothers looked ready to agree he called out.</p>
<p>"No! Don't go with them!" Bolin pleaded. </p>
<p>Wing looked over at Bolin with a deadpan look while Wei looked over at him, a pained expression in his eyes. Bolin looked at Wei with eyes that begged him not to do it. Wei had to force himself to look away, taking a deep breath, he looked up at Yunru.</p>
<p>"We'll go with you." Wei said emotionlessly. </p>
<p>"No!" Bolin shouted.</p>
<p>"Good choice. Now get up." Yunru went to the truck to get something out of the back. Wei and Wing stood up, neither of them could look at Bolin, but especially Wei. It'd hurt too much. Yunru soon returned, holding restraints made of platinum. </p>
<p>"This is just precautionary." He said as he shackled the twins' wrists and ankles. He removed any metal the twins otherwise wore as well as the lava rock bracelets Bolin made for Wei.</p>
<p>Bolin made an irritated sound and he quickly elbowed the ice covered arm away from him. Turning over quickly to throw rock at Zian. The water bender growled, moving away quickly. Bolin jumped up but as he did, Zian struck him with his ice covered arm, slashing his thigh. Bolin let out a pained yelp, falling to his side. </p>
<p>Hearing Bolin's yelp, Wei quickly looked over. His eyes widened in horror, seeing Bolin on the ground, blood running from the gash on his leg. </p>
<p>"Bolin!" Wei then let out the angriest growl he's let out yet and he tried to headbutt Yunru. The air bender swiftly dodged, quickly kicking him down to the ground. Wing got startled out of his emotionless daze, watching Wei fall to the ground.</p>
<p>"H-Hey…!" Before Wing could do anything though, the man in the truck hopped out and jabbed Wing in several different places and pushed him over. Wing let out a surprised squeak when he hit the ground. "I… I can't move… ?!" </p>
<p>Wei, despite the shackles, tried to push himself up. Yunru kicked him up and then to side, knocking him back against the side of the truck. The breath knocked out of him, he couldn't move in time before he too was jabbed all over. He soon slid down, falling to the ground with a grunt. </p>
<p>Yunru knelt down, fisting his hand in Wei's hair and holding his head back. "I wonder what fighting you would've been like had you not been held back by whatever emotions were clouding you." He said lowly.</p>
<p>Wei growled and tried to bite him. Yunru was unphase, slamming his head to the road. "Get the muzzles." He spoke to the chi blocker who's name was not revealed. The man nodded hurriedly going to the back of the truck to grab the muzzles. Wei growled against the cold, wet ground. Police sirens were heard in the distance. </p>
<p>The muzzles were soon received and Yunru took great pleasure in muzzling Wei. He hurried in muzzling Wing though, standing back up.</p>
<p>"Alright let's get them in the truck and go." Yunru said as he and the other guy grabbed the twins and got them into the back of the truck.</p>
<p>Zian had his point at Bolin's throat so he wouldn't have been inspired to move again. Seeing the other's packing up, he grinned.</p>
<p>"Have fun with that." Zian said as he kicked Bolin all the way down and ran toward the truck. The other two had already gotten inside. </p>
<p>Bolin winced in pain from his thigh. It hurt so bad but he tried to force his adrenaline to increase. He weakly rolled over onto his front. He watched as Zian hopped into the back of the truck, soon spotting the twins as well.</p>
<p>"No, no, no! Wei!" Bolin tried to push himself up, only to come falling back down, hard. Splashing in the puddles pathetically. "W-Wei, hang on…!" He winced, trying to get up once again. The truck had already sped away and it was nothing but a distant blur now. Knowing it was hopeless, Bolin still tried to get up. Between the pain, the rain, and now the tears running down his face, Bolin flopped down into the puddles one last time. </p>
<p>Several cop cars rolled up, surrounding Bolin and the area the fight had gone down. From one of the cars, Mako ran out.</p>
<p>"Bolin?!" Mako exclaimed, running over to him. Bolin was choking out sobs.</p>
<p>"Mako… They… They took Wei… and Wing…" he clutched Mako tightly. </p>
<p>"What?- He then noticed the blood, "...Bo… We need to get you to a healer asap." Mako said, trying to stay calm. Other officers were investigating the scene in the meantime. </p>
<p>"No. No, we gotta get Wei… they took him…" Bolin sobbed.</p>
<p>"We will. But first, you need to be healed." Mako said, adjusting Bolin carefully onto his own back before slowly lifting him up, "Alright, let's go. It's going to be okay, Bolin." Mako said reassuringly. By then though, Bolin was just weakly crying, the pain from his leg getting to him now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you in the next chapter ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter was initially gonna be longer than normal like the previous one but I decided it would be good to split it in half so that the next chapter can be more focused.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! The next chapter should hopefully be out soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei slowly opened his eyes, the heavy, groggy feeling encased his whole body almost numbingly. With half lidded eyes he gazed toward a horizontal figure beside him. The figure appeared to be slowly breathing, which Wei soon realized it was Wing. Slowly getting feeling back to his body he could feel the heavy platinum shackles around his wrists and ankles. His hand was shaky as he tried to raise it.</p>
<p>After a strong will, Wei finally lifted his hand, setting it against the platinum fixture that was fastened to his face. The muzzle… His hand soon limply fell back down to the ground. Wei looked down just to see what kind of floor was part of his surroundings. It appeared to be thick wooden planks. The dark wood stretched across a dimly lit room. He could just barely make out a staircase that led upward and a big empty area in the room. He then glanced at his shackles, following the chains to see where they led. He saw that the chains were secured near by to the floor.</p>
<p>Wei had no recollection of when he was brought here or for how long he'd been there. All he could recall was the fight and being taken away in an old truck. Wei then froze when he heard a metallic screeching from… somewhere in the room.</p>
<p>"Who...Who's there…?" Wei croaked. He tried to push himself to sit up but started coughing on some sort of gas. He squinted, trying to look around the room. His vision was momentarily blurred and once it had cleared up he saw a familiar looking form.</p>
<p>"...Bolin?" Wei tried to focus on this figure until it started to get more clear. "Bolin…" He spoke again. </p>
<p>"Wonder where the twins are…" Bolin spoke even though he seemed to be looking directly at Wei and Wing.</p>
<p>"Bolin? We're over here…" His voice was still raspy and he tried to crawl closer toward Bolin, only to fall to the floor with a hard thud. Whimpering, he weakly held up a hand in feeble attempts to reach out to him.</p>
<p>Bolin then gasped and moved over to another figure - one which Wei could have swore was not there before. Confused, the metal bender watched. Bolin knelt down, the figure was that of a woman - in fact she looked like</p>
<p>"Opal! Thank goodness I've found you!" Bolin exclaimed. He took the chains off her, helping her to her feet. Wei was in shock. </p>
<p>"Opal? They got you too?" He asked, however he seemed to be ignored. </p>
<p>"Oh, Bolin, I'm so glad you came to look for me." Opal said with a smile.</p>
<p>Bolin grinned, "Of course, I couldn't just leave you here." He kissed her hand and then her cheek. Wei silently watched. He expected Yunru to lie about not going after Opal but… Bolin lying about not having feelings for his sister anymore…? He was still mostly numb so he didn't register the tears that started to roll down his cheeks. His eyes glued to the scene before him.</p>
<p>"Now, let's get you out of here and back home safely." Bolin spoke just as he swept Opal off her feet and began carrying her up the stairs. Wei blinked.</p>
<p>"W...Wait- Bolin don't leave us here…" Wei's body trembled while he began attempting to push himself up again. "Please don't go…! Bolin!!" He wobbled and fell down again. His vision had gotten foggy from the crying so he didn't realize the image of Bolin and Opal practically faded away.</p>
<p>Even though it hurt his sore throat, Wei yelled as loud as he could. He couldn't move, he only yelled. And yelled… and yelled… until he gave up hope… He pressed his face against the floor, the hot stinging tears falling from his eyes. All of his yelling caused Wing to stir. Wei of course didn't notice his brother shifting. </p>
<p>Wing coughed on whatever smoggy gas was surrounding them. "...Where am I…- Wei?" He moved his head, seeing Wei sobbing into the floor. He tried to reach out and set a hand on him to comfort him but suddenly a feral creature jumped out at him. Wing screamed and scrambled away. The creature all but disappeared and he looked around in fear.</p>
<p>"W-Wei, get up, we have to get out of here…" Wing spoke shakily. Much like Wei, his whole body felt heavy and sore. </p>
<p>"Wing…" Cooed a familiar voice. Wing looked around, still in fear of the creature but now interested in the voice.</p>
<p>"Yes…?"</p>
<p>"Wing, don't you recognize your own mother?" The voice sounded again. </p>
<p>"M-mom?- Mom where are you?" Wing now looked around more, trying to find the source.</p>
<p>"Look at my two baby boys. Chained up in this dirty musty place. I warned you that this would happen." She said in her stern motherly voice. </p>
<p>"What…? I don't know how we got here. Mom please help us get out of these…" Wing spoke while still desperately looking around for any physical signs of his mother.</p>
<p>"No. You got yourselves into this mess. You can stay in it. You two should've known better."</p>
<p>Wing's breathing started to slowly increase in fear. "No, mom, please. Please don't leave us here, I'm so sorry we should've never gone out…" However he did not receive a response. "Mom…?" Still nothing. "M...mom…?" He crawled closer to Wei, scared. Still not receiving a response, Wing whimpered before letting out a quiet, "Mommy?"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Bolin, you've got to stop pacing around." Mako said in mild annoyance. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Mako, but I'm stressed. It's been almost 24 hours and we still don't have an idea where they are." Bolin said, masking his worry with a serious tone. </p>
<p>"I know, bro but-"</p>
<p>"No! Who knows what those freaky guys could be doing to them?! What do they even want with them?!-"</p>
<p>"Ransom." Lin's voice interjected like a sharp knife. Bolin and Mako both turned to face her.</p>
<p>"Ransom?" Bolin asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. According to Opal, Yunru had plotted to hold her hostage to get ransom money from Suyin; knowing he could get lots of money."</p>
<p>Bolin groaned in frustration, "And now he has Wei and Wing… What, does he think he can get a bigger price or something?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure. There's two of them and they're Suyin's youngest, would that not sound valuable to you if you were a kidnapper?" Lin spoke pointedly. </p>
<p>Bolin just groaned again. "This still doesn't tell us where to find them…"</p>
<p>"Also," Lin held up a letter. It was addressed to Suyin Beifong and it was of an address and a statement saying the captors had the twins. Also written on the letter was a very hefty monetary sum. Mako took the letter, looking it over quietly. </p>
<p>"This was mistakenly given to me instead of my sister, which… may be for the best. I promise the sight of an angry Beifong is not a pretty one. So what we're going to do is go retrieve the boys and bring them back before Suyin ever notices."</p>
<p>Bolin and Mako both had wide eyed surprised looks on their faces but they nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"Good. We'll go tonight but we should probably think of a plan first."</p>
<p>"We show up. I lava bend them out of existence. We come home with the twins." Bolin said with full seriousness. </p>
<p>"Uhm, Bo, I know you're upset but maybe we should think of a different way." Mako replied. "Besides that, your leg still needs more time to recover."</p>
<p>"No time for your big-brotheryness, Mako. We are going to do what it takes to get the twins back." Bolin said, slamming his fist against his hand. Mako just sighed. Though, he couldn't blame Bolin, really. Each time Korra was in danger, Mako found himself desperately trying any way he could to protect her. Plus, he knew… he knew Bolin was in love with Wei. Hell, it seemed like even Lin was picking up on it at this point.</p>
<p>The three of them began to go into discussion about what they were actually going to do. Planning exactly how they'd rescue the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bolin and the rest come to save the twins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei was leaning back against the wall, staring out into the room on high alert. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in so long, plus whatever gas was going around was still present - the coughing and breathing it in really made his mouth and throat dry. Wing was curled up close beside him, dried tears stained his face from when he cried hours ago.</p><p>Something ever so slightly cracked, causing Wei to growl in warning. There were voices coming from above, they were muffled but they didn't sound so pleasant. Then there was light briefly coming from the staircase. Wei sat up, glaring in the direction the light came from.</p><p>A man, or at least what looked like a man (at first) walked down the stairs. His form distorted and changed. He was bigger, then smaller, then seemingly made of glue. Then there was suddenly several of him. Wei growled again. Wing seems to have seen this man as well, he couldn't make a growl or anything, so he just slid off to the side, hugging his knees to his chest. The several men drew closer. It hurt, but Wei growled louder. </p><p>"Aww, so cute…" The deep voice cooed.  He was only a few feet away from the twins now. He saw Wing attempting to hide so he reached out to grab him. Wei just growled, lunging at this mystery man only to get yanked down by his own restraints. He fell to the floor, groaning in annoyance. </p><p>"What did you think you could accomplish by trying that? Idiot!" The man raised a foot as if to stomp on him, however a loud crash from up stairs made this man practically evaporate. Along with all the clones.</p><p>Wei had braced himself to be stepped on but seeing there was no one around, he slowly glanced up. There was another crash from upstairs as well with several people yelling. Wing screamed, startling Wei who worriedly glanced back at him. Wing was scrambling to get away from… something. Whatever it was Wei at least couldn't see it. </p><p>"W...Wing?" He said coarsely. He started coughing immediately after. More crashing, banging, glass shattering, things breaking - were all sounded from above. He tried to push himself up but he froze when light poured down the stairs once again. </p><p>"Wing… stop yelling…" Wei tried to warn, even though it was too late. Whatever or whoever was coming down now had already known they were down there.</p><p>A voice called out to them but it sounded very muffled to them, however Wei could vaguely hear his and Wing's names. Wei sat up shakily, growling once again.</p><p>"Wei! Wei, it's me, Bolin!" The voice was indeed Bolin. The real Bolin. Though Wei couldn't seem to tell that. Bolin coughed, "Augh, what is that terrible fume coming from?" He squinted, looking around. He then saw a row of gas tanks nearby. Bolin held his shirt over his mouth and nose as he ran up to these tanks. He turned each knob to shut off the gas.</p><p>"Geez, what is this stuff?" He narrowed his eyes, looking for a light source of some sort. He could just barely see a string from above. He quickly tugged it, light flooding the room. Bolin then took a better glance at the tanks.</p><p>"Hallucinogenic...gas...test sample…" Bolin read off the label. "Yikes." He quickly ran back toward the twins who were now addled by the sudden lighting. Both Wei and Wing quickly scrambled backwards from him while Wing yelled out, "Bear!!!"</p><p>"Bear?!- No, no, it's me, Bolin!" Bolin raised his hands while trying to reassure them. However, to the twins, it looked like the bear was raising its sharp claws. Wing sobbed, shuffling behind Wei, "I'm too pretty to die, eat Wei instead!"</p><p>Bolin frowned, he figured the twins must've been under the influence of that gas for a while now. The fear in their eyes on the other hand was very real and Bolin could sense they've seen things much worse than just a bear. Bolin shook his head, it was for the best he got them out of this situation no matter what the twins thought he was. </p><p>Bolin got down on his knees next to Wei who practically snarled at him. He nearly resembled a wild animal between the fear in his eyes, his disheveled hair and the muzzle on his face. "Listen, Wei. I need you to hold still okay?" Bolin spoke calmly. He received only a growl from the younger man. Bolin slowly raised a hand up. Wei's eyes warily followed its movement. </p><p>"It's going to be okay…" Bolin said in a soft tone, gently brushing Wei's hair out of his face. Wei was stiff from the touch but something about it seemed to make him calm some as well. Bolin smiled at him. Next, he took some rocks he had in his pocket, forming them into lava that he then formed into a disc like form. Carefully, he used it to cut the chains that held together Wei's shackles as well as the chain that had him tied to the floor. Bolin did the same with Wing, turning his lava into a solid, dark rock now. He removed the muzzle from Wing who now looked too dazed to yell or move.</p><p>Bolin moved toward Wei again, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Wei didn't have the energy to even flinch from a touch now. He eyed Bolin with dully lit green eyes. Bolin removed the muzzle carefully,  throwing it aside. Wei blinked, slowly raising a hand to touch his now bare face. He glanced back at up at Bolin. Bolin smiled at him again, gently placing his hand over Wei's. </p><p>Wei whimpered lightly, his eyelids growing heavy but he didn't want to look away from Bolin. The effects of the gas had been slowly wearing off and he could just barely make out that the figure before him was Bolin. He weakly held a hand up to touch Bolin's face but it didn't make it that far. He placed it on his chest instead.</p><p>"...B...olin…" Wei said quietly. Bolin blinked in surprise, happy to see Wei could recognize him now. "I've got you, Wei." Bolin replied. Within the same moment, Wei's eyes closed and he passed out, going limp. Bolin quickly held onto him before he could fall. Not long after, Wing also passed out. When he fell forward, his face landed against Wei's shoulder. </p><p>Mako ran down the stairs, stopping when he saw Bolin and the twins. He froze seeing they weren't moving. </p><p>"...Are they…?" Mako asked.</p><p>Bolin didn't look up, keeping his gaze on Wei. "They're alive. They've just been drugged or something on some weird gas." He replied. Mako was relieved and nodded. </p><p>"Right, well we've got the kidnappers under custody now so we can finally get out of here." Mako informed him while he came further into the basement. Bolin nodded in understanding. Mako carefully picked Wing up, slumping him over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Bolin picked up Wei, carrying him in his arms. </p><p>***</p><p>It was the next day. Bolin had Wei resting in his bed while Wing rested on the guest bed with Mako periodically checking in on him. Bolin had refused to leave his own room very much. He wanted to keep an eye on Wei at all times, he didn't even go to sleep that night. </p><p>Wei quietly made a groan as he began to come to. Bolin had been pacing around the room but glanced up upon hearing the noise. He quickly went over to the side of the bed.</p><p>"Wei?" </p><p>"Nnghh…" Wei winced, slowly opening his eyes. "...Ugh… What a headache…" He didn't notice Bolin at first, until he had grabbed his hand. He glanced down at their hands and then up at Bolin, silent.</p><p>"Oh, Wei. I'm so glad you're okay!" Bolin said happily. </p><p>"Hmm… I wouldn't say all that…" Wei spoke, slowly sitting up. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, a few drops even falling down onto Wei. Feeling the tears, Wei looked up at Bolin again. Watching Bolin cry pained him, but why was he crying?</p><p>"Bolin…?" Wei asked with worry. Bolind hadn't responded, more tears just falling from his eyes. Wei then put his hands gently on either side of Bolin's face. "Don't cry, dummy… I'm, okay, really." He reassured, gently brushing back the tears with his thumbs. </p><p>Bolin didn't say anything. He silently gazed into Wei's eyes even though his vision was blurred from the tears. Soon, he hugged Wei tightly, burying his face into Wei's shoulder. Wei gasped in surprise but he didn't move. He shyly put his arms around Bolin to return the embrace.</p><p>The hug seemed to last forever, or at least Wei wished it had. Bolin slowly pulled back, his tears had stopped and the two just looked into eachothers eyes. There was an unspoken conversation between them with only a gaze. One of yearning and caring so deeply for each other. This silence was soon interrupted when Mako entered the room.</p><p>"Hey is- Oh I guess he is. Glad to see you're awake now. Wing woke up not too long ago." Mako stated but paused when he saw what he could've sworn was a glare from Wei. Meanwhile Bolin was embarrassedly looking down, red face. </p><p>"Uhm… Anyway… I'll go see if Wing needs me…" Mako said awkwardly before slowly sliding out of the room. Wei let out a silent sigh, glancing over and then down at Bolin. </p><p>***</p><p>After lunch and showers, both twins seemed to have gotten back to their normal selves. Wing especially was more outward with himself. Wei on the other hand had been mostly silent since earlier. He was, of course, thinking about Bolin again. He remembered seeing him kiss Opal but he couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Either way, it was a painful thought to have. He remembered Bolin telling him he moved on from her and he had felt reassured somewhat. </p><p>But still… Wei sometimes felt like Bolin liked him in the same way he liked Bolin, but yet whenever an opportunity comes for Bolin to say or do anything about it he retracts. Wei felt very confused and once again found himself diverting away from everyone else. He was starting to head to the apartment but Bolin soon spoke up.</p><p>"Wei? Where are you going?"</p><p>"...For a walk…" Wei spoke, not looking back. He then headed out the door without another word. Bolin watched the door close and he sighed. He glanced back at Mako and Wing only to find they were looking directly at him. Bolin didn't even have to ask why they were looking at him. He already knew. Not saying anything, Bolin started to head out as well to catch up with Wei.</p><p>Bolin looked down either end of the hall, soon seeing Wei turn around a corner. Bolin wasted no time, following after him. Once in the same hall, he called out to him. "Wei! Hold up!"</p><p>Wei was surprised to hear Bolin but he paused and turned around. He didn't say anything but questioningly looked at him. Bolin hurried over to him.</p><p>"Wei… I uhm… There's something I need to tell you…" Bolin said while nervously fumbling his hands. Wei raised a brow.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I…" Bolin had to pause. He had rehearsed a confession over and over in his head but yet nothing he's ever practiced seems right…</p><p>"Bolin, what are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Uhm…"</p><p>Wei then got frustrated, "Bolin, if there is something you want to say just say it. If not then… leave me alone…" he looked away. He really felt like he just wanted to be alone right now to his feelings and thoughts. Bolin didn't say a word, not even an awkward noise. He just stood there.</p><p>Wei looked at him again and sighed. "...Well, I'm going to go now." He said before turning back around and walking away again. Bolin soon blinked, realizing Wei was walking away. He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he followed after Wei, grabbing hold of his wrist.</p><p>"Wait." </p><p>Wei didn't have time to process as Bolin pulled him around and closer to himself. Wei stared up at him in surprise and confusion. Bolin on the other hand had a determined experience and he leaned in, kissing Wei on the lips. Wei's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>Bolin let go of Wei's wrist, only to place his hand on the small of his back to pull him in closer. His eyes were closed and his kiss was soft. After Wei got over the initial shock he began to melt into the kiss. Closing his own eyes and putting his arms around Bolin's neck, he began to kiss him back.</p><p>Not long after Wei started kissing back did Bolin stop holding back as much. He deepened the kiss progressively as more and more of his pent up feelings just started to flow from him freely. Wei held onto him, practically hanging off him as he kissed him back. His own feelings pushing through the seams. </p><p>Bolin held Wei closer to himself as they kissed, however he soon pushed him up against the wall. All while sticking close to him. Their lips did not stray apart and this kiss only got more passionate. Soon however, the kiss had to be paused so that they could breathe. Panting, Wei gazed up at Bolin. Bolin was looking back at him. He didn't fully realize he had Wei against the wall until then but that fact made him realize just how much he'd been wanting to kiss Wei.</p><p>"...Wei. I just wanted to tell you…" Bolin set a hand on Wei's cheek. "I love you. So, so much… I just… I was just so afraid of messing things up...I don't ever want to lose you…And I thought you didn't feel the same..." he rambled in his softer tone.</p><p>Wei's eyes seemed to sparkle as the words rolled off Bolin's tongue. He then started to lightly giggle. Bolin looked at him, not expecting that response. </p><p>"Bolin… You're such an idiot…" Wei smiled at him. "I love you too. I always have." He looked at him with an alluring gaze.</p><p>Bolin was surprised, blinking a few times. But the way the metal bender was looking at him… He was so pretty… Bolin was flushed all over again with his love for Wei. It wasn't long before he leaned in for another kiss. Wei happily accepted the kiss, holding him close to himself. Bolin slowly slid his hand along Wei's cheek, running his fingers through his soft hair. </p><p>This kiss did not last as long as the first one but both smiled happily. Bolin rested his forehead on Wei's. </p><p>"Did you know…? You are just so beautiful…" Bolin spoke lovingly. Wei giggled again, playfully pushing Bolin's shoulder. Bolin grinned in response. </p><p>Wei returned the grin, sliding his hands down to rest on Bolin's chest. Bolin leaned back, taking Wei's hands into his own. Smiling, he held them up and gently kissed his knuckles.</p><p>"How would you like to go to dinner tonight? Just you and me." Bolin asked while he ran his thumb against Wei's hands. </p><p>"Mhm… Yes, I'd love to." Wei replied, smiling brightly. Bolin grinned happily, leaning in to give him a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter may or may not be spicy... who knows...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a hard time and a passionate confession, Wei and Bolin have their first date; but where will it lead...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Sorry for the slow update!!</p>
<p>- This chapter does delve into NSFW territory but not explicitly. (And for reference, in this fic, Bolin is 25 and Wei is 23)</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wei was back in the room, grin wide on his face. Wing was laying on the bed when Wei had walked in and he looked up, immediately seeing the grin. Wing smirked, cocking a brow.</p>
<p>"Well, well, what could have made you that happy?" Wing said teasingly. </p>
<p>Wei only grinned wider. "Would you believe me if I told you?" He asked excitedly, clearly wanting to tell him regardless. Wing shrugged. </p>
<p>"Ah, it depends. But lay it on me."</p>
<p>Wei walked up to the bed and leaned forward, slightly whispering. "We kissed…!"</p>
<p>Wing blinked in surprise. "Wow, that is incredible."</p>
<p>"Right?? We're going out to dinner tonight too…!" </p>
<p>"You guys made out and are already going on a date? Not like we were just captured and could've been killed recently or anything…" Wing said in a half joking tone.</p>
<p>"Well at least next time someone tries to kill us, I could die openly in love with Bolin~" Wei went on like a love struck school girl.</p>
<p>Wing's expression blanked for a moment. "...Please do Not go all mushy on me. Disgusting…" he teased. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later that night Bolin had gotten himself dressed and informed Mako that it would just be he and Wei going out. He also informed his brother of every detail about his confession to which Mako asked to be spared of.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Wei was finishing up getting ready. He had to make sure every hair was perfectly in place and that his outfit looked just right. He observed himself in the mirror and everything looked perfect, except…</p>
<p>Wei's hand was placed on his chest, where his necklace would normally be placed. Doing this he also realized he no longer had the bracelets Bolin made for him either. He sighed lightly with a frown. Wing came up behind him with a smile but noticed Wei's frown. </p>
<p>"...Excited for your first date in like… ever…?" Wing asked, trying to brighten the mood. Wei smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"Yeah…"</p>
<p>"Good!" Wing slammed his hands on Wei's shoulders, playfully shaking him, "Because you are going to go out there and have a Fantastic time! Got it?" He grinned.</p>
<p>Wei laughed some at his brother, knowing he was trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, I got it. Try not to give Mako a hard time while we're gone."</p>
<p>"Pssh. That stick in the mud? He's probably going to just ignore me anyway… But go on, shoo. Get out of here." Wing said as he started pushing Wei toward the door.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Wei laughed again and went out of the room. Once in the living room he immediately locked eyes onto Bolin who was standing by the door, talking to Mako. Bolin however looked up when he noticed Wei. He smiled wide and waved at him. </p>
<p>Wei felt frozen. He couldn't believe he was about to actually go on a date… and with Bolin… Wing was still pushing him, stopping once they were by the others. </p>
<p>"Are you ready, Wei?" Bolin asked, holding out his hand. Wei nervously smiled at him, shakily taking his hand.</p>
<p>"Yes… totally." Wei responded. Why was he so nervous about this, they were kissing in the hallway earlier…</p>
<p>"Great." Bolin grinned then gently placed a kiss to Wei's hand. "Alright bro, see you later." Bolin said as he waved Mako while pulling Wei out the door. Mako chuckled, watching them leave. When the door closed he glanced over at Wing. Wing had a smile on his face from watching the two go. He looked back at Mako, tilting his head.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"-Nothing. I'm just glad they're finally together. " Mako said awkwardly before looking away. Wing looked at him, raising a brow questioningly. Mako said nothing else, walking away.</p>
<p>***<br/>At the restaurant, Bolin and Wei sat together at a table. Bolin was happily gazing at Wei while Wei was shyly staring down at the table.</p>
<p>Wei glanced over at him, his face turning red when he saw the dopey look on Bolin's face. Bolin soon picked up in Wei's silence, immediately getting worried.</p>
<p>"Are you okay…?" Bolin asked with concern. </p>
<p>"...Yes!" Wei awkwardly looked away. "Sorry, I don't know how dates work…"</p>
<p>"Whaaat? Have you never been on one…?!" Bolin asked in surprise. Embarrassed, Wei shook his head. "Aw, Well it's okay. There's no rules to how it goes." Bolin smiled encouragingly, reaching over to lightly trace a finger along Wei's jawline. Wei glanced over at him and lightly smiled.</p>
<p>"Thanks…" Wei spoke softly. Bolin's smile grew and he placed his hand against Wei's cheek. Wei took comfort in his touch, leaning into it with a relaxed sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two eventually settled on an order and it wasn't long before they got started talking to each other more. Bolin would say something hardly funny but Wei would laugh like it was the funniest thing he'd heard. Their food had come and they enjoyed it. Wei for one had a sparkle in his eyes, amazed by the taste of the food. Bolin watched endearingly, finding Wei's reactions adorable. </p>
<p>Once the two finished their dinner they left the restaurant and began walking back to the apartment. Wei clung to Bolin's arm, leaning against him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for dinner… It was really good…" Wei said, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Bolin grinned, looking down at Wei. How his cheek was squished from him having the side of his face pressed against Bolin's arm. Wei made a pleased sigh.</p>
<p>"So… What do you think Mako and Wing are up to?" Bolin asked. Wei hummed in thought.</p>
<p>"Wing probably got bored and had to do something to burn off energy… I don't know about yours though." </p>
<p>"Hmm… Mako probably would've also tried to find something to busy himself with. Maybe with luck they've burnt themselves out and turned in for the night…" Bolin spoke with a slight nervousness. Wei glanced up at him questioningly, not exactly sure what he had meant by that but he also didn't question it.</p>
<p>Once the two got back to the apartment they paused, staring at the sight before them. Mako was laying on the couch, passed out but on top of him was Wing who didn't seem aware he was laying on another person. Wing was also asleep, snoring even.</p>
<p>"How…" Bolin whispered. </p>
<p>"...I don't even want to know…" Wei whispered back.</p>
<p>The two stared at the sight a moment longer before Bolin gently tugged Wei along toward his room. Wei blinked, turning his focus away from the couch and back to Bolin. He couldn't see much of Bolin's face, being behind him and all, but he thought he could see a smile from him.</p>
<p>Bolin led Wei into his room, closing the door behind them. Wei wasn't quite sure what to think but could feel his pulse start to race. Bolin turned to face him and Wei looked up at him, his eyes searching for the other's expression. The room was dimly lit but Bolin had a smile on his face as he gazed down at Wei.</p>
<p>Wei felt his cheeks warm up quickly, not taking his eyes off the other. Bolin tenderly placed his hands on the sides of Wei's face, slowly leaning in to kiss him. Wei took to the kiss just as soon as it had happened. He pressed his body close against Bolin's, melting into his form. Bolin continued to softly kiss Wei, progressively getting more into it the more comfortable Wei got.</p>
<p>Soon, Wei found himself snaking his arms up around Bolin's neck, pulling him down closer. Bolin happily accepted that, languidly sliding his hands down from Wei's cheeks to his chest and down his torso. Wei hardly took notice, focusing on the fact that Bolin now had his tongue in his mouth. He slid it across Wei's, earning a small moan from the metal bender.</p>
<p>Wei then made a light gasp when he felt Bolin's bare hands slip under his shirt and glide against the surface of his torso. Bolin continued to move his tongue around in his mouth as well as moving his hands around under his shirt. He had been trying to pace himself but Bolin soon found himself using the weight of his own body to push Wei back up against the door. </p>
<p>Wei's noise of surprise was muffled against Bolin's mouth. Bolin then moved his lips down to Wei's neck, getting ready to bite him there. </p>
<p>"Bolin…" Wei breathed out between pants. Bolin then froze, realizing what he was doing. Wei was too embarrassed to admit he was just a little nervous but he definitely wasn't against what they were doing. He felt Bolin tense up and he glanced at him.</p>
<p>Bolin's face was still pointed toward Wei's neck but he looked back up at Wei silently, looking for a sign to either stop or continue. Wei ran his fingers through Bolin's hair  briefly smiling at him. Bolin returned the smile, watching Wei tilt his head back, exposing more of his neck.</p>
<p>"Let me know if anything I do hurts you…" Bolin muttered into Wei's ear, lovingly kissing his cheek and trailing those kisses down until he met his neck again. Wei's breath was tremulous with anticipation and he kept his fingers folded in Bolin's hair.</p>
<p>Bolin ran his tongue along the spot and then bit down on the soft tender flesh of Wei's neck. Wei moaned, clinging to Bolin tighter. Wei's moans seemed to act like an aphrodisiac for Bolin, for each one only made him want to hear more out of the metal bender.</p>
<p>With more of a roughness, Bolin continued to bite at Wei's neck, earning himself more and more of his cute little moans. Still moving his hands around under Wei's shirt, he began to push the shirt up until he reached Wei's chest. Bolin leaned back a bit to look Wei over, watching the way his chest moved as he breathed; the redness of his face, the quiet panting.</p>
<p>Wei glanced up at Bolin, the sultry fire in his green eyes shining through even if they were half lidded. Bolin stared at him in awe and felt his pulse increase. He slowly pulled Wei's shirt all the way off and leaned in to kiss him again, dropping the shirt to the floor.</p>
<p>Bolin moved his hands to Wei's waist as they kissed, holding him close. After a moment, Bolin broke the kiss to smile at Wei and whispered lustfully to him.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful." </p>
<p>Hearing those words from Bolin lit sparks inside of Wei. He couldn't help but to smile wide.</p>
<p>"Mmh, is that so…?" Wei questioned with a smirk. Bolin had started to leave sloppy wet kisses all over Wei's chest.</p>
<p>"Very…" Bolin said in between his kisses. Wei kept his smirk, watching Bolin leave kisses on his chest. Soon though, Bolin pressed him back against the door again, lavishing Wei's chest with not only kisses but also bites. A trembling moan slipped from Wei's lips. </p>
<p>Wei clutched at Bolin's jacket, quickly tugging it open. Bolin grinned, happy to see Wei opening up more. He hastily peeled his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor with Wei's shirt. Wei watched, making a purr-like sound. Bolin then kissed him deeply to which Wei happily accepted. While their tongues were clashing together, Wei grabbed Bolin's shirt, pushing it up.</p>
<p>Feeling Wei's soft hands just barely graze his skin while his shirt was being lifted drove Bolin wild. He broke apart the kiss just so he could pull off any remaining cloth from his torso. Wei was mildly surprised by the rush in taking it off but he sure wasn't complaining. He stared at Bolin, jaw agape. </p>
<p>Shyly, Wei reached a hand up, he always wondered what it would be like to feel Bolin's muscular form. Desperate for Wei's touch, Bolin took Wei's raised hand, placing it against his chest. Wei immediately began to move his hand around, quick to add his second hand. Bolin resisted the urge to hungrily take him against the door right then as he watched Wei's delicate yet tactical hands glide along every muscle.</p>
<p>"Wow…" Wei muttered, amazed. He then leaned forward, sharply biting the thick flesh of Bolin's shoulder. Bolin let out a grunt but remained still, letting Wei do whatever he wanted. Wei bit down harder on Bolin's shoulder, gaining a groan from Bolin now. Wei continued to bite at his shoulder, testing just how hard he could do it. Meanwhile one of his hands trailed low enough to tantalizingly graze Bolin's waist.</p>
<p>Bolin groaned low, getting ready to grab Wei but the metal bender slipped away from him. Surprised, Bolin looked around and saw Wei moving toward the bed. Wei stood at the foot of the bed, looking toward Bolin with his alluring gaze. Bolin then squared up and put on a grin, striding toward Wei. </p>
<p>A smirk appeared on Wei's face while he watched Bolin move toward him. Bolin firmly placed his hands on Wei's hips, pulling him against himself. Wei could feel Bolin's arousal against him so he rolled his hips. Bolin moaned and just as he did, Wei rolled his hips against him again.</p>
<p>"Fuck…" Bolin muttered under his breath. Wei was surprised to hear Bolin say such a word but the next thing he knew, Bolin was wrapping his arms around Wei's waist, lifting him up and then dropping him on the bed.</p>
<p>Wei looked up at Bolin who was now briskly removing his own pants. Wei bit his lip, watching the way the muscles in Bolin's arms moved. Slowly reaching a hand down to loosen his belt. He paused though once he saw Bolin's pants drop to the ground. Wei's pulse pounded quicker and his body grew warmer just from getting a glimpse at how girthy the lava bender was…</p>
<p>Bolin got onto the bed, immediately kissing Wei, sloppier than before. Wei moaned into the kiss, soon getting pushed back against the bed by Bolin's weight. His own arousal getting noticed by Bolin who reached down to give him a firm squeeze through his pants. Wei made a needy whine, pushing his hips up. Bolin continued to sloppily kiss Wei.</p>
<p>Wei gave another needy whine and soon Bolin couldn't resist any longer. He pulled down Wei's pants as well as his underwear. Wei felt relief flush his body once he was no longer trapped by clothing. Bolin broke the kiss while he shuffled down his boxers, finally leaving them both naked and in bed. Bolin paused a moment, relishing over the fact that Wei's beautiful body underneath him.  </p>
<p>Wei was looking directly up at him, panting and with mildly disheveled hair. He was stunning. Bolin slowly glided his large hands over Wei's lithe body, then up his toned arms, holding them above his head. With a single look from Wei, Bolin knew that he was ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this is their first time together sexually, it is a bit awkward for them at first. However, in future chapters of similar flavor things will get a lot smoother!</p>
<p>I'm posting this on my birthday how funny😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>